


Palm gardens

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A date in a park doesn't have to be all innocent





	Palm gardens

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the pun first. I had a good laugh leave me be lol

Everyone liked to go to the park when the day was nice and Akira was no exception. He loved to go to the parks. He enjoyed the scenery and he loved to watch other people. Usually he went by himself if he had the time to spare or he went with friends. Recently however the times he went to the park, he went with his boyfriend.

Walking around with Yusuke. Sitting around with him and watching others. It was always an enjoyable activity. The park was big and there was never a lack of privacy or things to do. Other people were walking around enjoying the gardens just like them and Akira loved that so much.

But there was never a lack of privacy and that was what he truly enjoyed. He could have phantom thief meetings and discussions. They never looked out of place in the park and he and his boyfriend could indulge in a bit of PDA right under the public’s eye without anyone the wiser. Akira loved that.

He could sneak a kiss and no one would know. No one would even care. He could grope his boyfriend in peace and private in the outdoors no matter the time of day. Once they were in a good enough spot. He brought friends here for talks and he brought his boyfriend for dates and to hang out.

The parks were a wonderful place. So much to see and do, so much inspiration for Yusuke. Akira took a seat next to his boyfriend with a smile. They usually sat by the section of wild plants for many reasons, privacy and inspiration were the top two. Akira’s main reason for sitting here was always privacy. He could look at his gorgeous boyfriend however he wanted.

With only two ways to the path and with them being able to spot others before they could be spotted. This was the perfect place for some PDA if they were in the mood. And usually Akira was in the mood. Another reason that Akira liked this particular bench was that others could rarely see what their hands were doing unless they passed right in front of them. So Akira could get up to some mischief as he pleased.

He leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder with a sigh and a smile his hand already searching for Yusuke’s front. Yusuke gave a low hiss when Akira’s hand slid over the crotch of his pants. “Akira.” Yusuke’s tone was low and a bit reproachful. “We’re outside.”

“I won’t ask to suck it.” Akira murmured as he pressed his face against Yusuke’s shoulder. After the last risky time at the theatre, he was not going to risk anything so soon. Yusuke would not be up for it. Akira wouldn’t mind getting his tongue on-

He ground his hand harder against Yusuke’s pants until his boyfriend shifted and gave a soft moan. A beast hid in those pants and Akira was on first name basis with it. He was good friends with the monster in Yusuke’s pants. He was on kissing terms with the beast between Yusuke’s legs. It was a good friend and he loved showing it some affection.

“Just let me play with it for a bit.” He whispered into Yusuke’s ear. His boyfriend shuddered and he laughed softly. “Come on, I won’t blow you. But I’d enjoy that.” He whispered. “Please Yusuke? Just for a bit. If I just play with my hands…” His fingers teased Yusuke’s belt before he trailed back down to rub against the front of Yusuke’s pants. “It will be easier to hide. Although that isn’t easy to hide.” He sighed. “I won’t suck it, I won’t lick it.” And that was a damn shame. “Just let me play with it? For now?”

“Akira…” Yusuke groaned as his hand came over Akira’s. it was shaking slightly, hovering more than holding. “The things you do, the things you want.” He groaned before he sighed. “Just for a bit.” He gave in. Akira hid his smile as Yusuke undid his belt and glanced around. Akira was quick to slip his hand into Yusuke’s pants and under his briefs.

“Look who is already ready.” Akira murmured as he eased Yusuke’s cock into the open. He was not fully hard, not yet but he was getting there. A beautiful red colour and already leaking precum into Akira’s hand. It was so delightful. So delicious. “It’s a shame I can’t taste you.” Akira sighed before he slowly stroked Yusuke’s cock from the tip to the base. Yusuke’s groan made him laugh. In his hand Yusuke’s cock throbbed with every stoke of his hand.

The slow rhythm was just to get him interested and hard. Although Yusuke was already interested. Shifting on the bench and trying to speed Akira up. He was sighing softly with each stroke his cock reacting and twitching. If he were on his knees usually this would be the time to take Yusuke down his throat. But Akira was going to be good today.

He kissed Yusuke’s neck softly as he gently toyed with Yusuke’s slit. Kissed his neck and ran his tongue down it to make Yusuke shiver and leak in his hand. He was throbbing, sensitive and hard. Everything that Akira loved to enjoy. He really loved how his boyfriend reacted to his touch.

The plants around them were such a good cover. Beautiful colours hiding them from view. Akira nipped his boyfriend’s neck as his thumb teased Yusuke’s sensitive slit. Yusuke tried to arch into the hand movements, arch into the thrusts but Akira just moved to accommodate him. He was moving to his pace alone. No hurrying this ride.

Yusuke’s hand came over his gripping his wrist so Akira laughed before he nipped the sensitive spot on Yusuke’s neck. He tightened his grip before he pumped his wet hand. Moved halfway down Yusuke’s cock before he dragged his hand back up and then repeated. He did it over and over until Yusuke was gasping next to him and shuddering in his grip. Leaking over his fingers and down his wrist. So good and Akira wished he could stop to taste.

He dragged his tongue down Yusuke’s neck as his thumb gently moved down the sensitive shaft. Yusuke throbbed in his hand the entire time. He was so tense, so big and he was so ready. Akira pressed sharp kisses to Yusuke’s throat as his hand moved again. Teasing all of Yusuke’s good spots.

The underside of the shaft, the slit. He did it over and over switching up the tempo and taking his boyfriend off guard until Yusuke let his head fall back as he shuddered. He was so fucking beautiful. Akira nipped his neck careful not to bruise.

His hand was slick and wet, the noises from his playing were so loud they had to carry for a few feet. They were accompanied by Yusuke’s sharp panting and his soft moans. The combination was truly too sweet for Akira’s ears.

“Cum for me. Come on Yusuke.” Akira whispered as he focused on finishing his boyfriend off. He focused on the head of Yusuke’s cock keeping his hand teasing that area and clenching his hand tight around the head and down to the middle. He kept the speed fast to make Yusuke shake and gasp. “I can’t finish you with my mouth.” Akira whispered. “So you have to do this for me.” His thumb teased the sensitive slit until Yusuke groaned. “That’s it, come on. Cum for me.” Akira whispered until Yusuke shuddered and his hand slid off Akira’s wrist.

The first shot of cum shot right into the plants on the other side of the path. Akira bit back his giggles and instead slowed his hands as Yusuke came. He always came a lot. Akira had to make certain that the drops went to the path or the plants and not onto their clothes. His hands were a necessary sacrifice. His eyes were focused on the cum that covered his hands and he had to fight back a shudder.

“That’s nice.” He murmured as he dipped his fingers around Yusuke’s cock to clean him up. “You know…” He pointed out. “My mouth would be a way better clean up.”

“You would enjoy that too much.” Yusuke muttered as he caught his breath. “I don’t want to encourage you any further. With our luck the moment you lowered your head someone would appear.”

“I could pretend to be sick and resting on your lap.” Akira joked before he watched Yusuke pull out some wipes. “Or you could do it the boring way.” He mused as he brought his hand up to his face. He licked his wrist until it was clean of cum and worked his way up. “What?” He asked when he caught Yusuke staring. He moved to clean off his fingers while his boyfriend sighed.

“You’re just naturally lewd aren’t you.” Yusuke laughed softly as he moved his finger to under Akira’s lip. “You can’t help yourself. No wonder I’ve fallen so hard.” He laughed softly.

Akira’s eyes darted to the small marks on the landscape they had made before he laughed. “I think part of it is the lewdness you seem to think I have.” He laughed. “I think the other part of it is that I’m just so…” He mused. “Interesting, I give you inspiration.” He teased.

 

 


End file.
